Kiss Me Once
by KyBeast
Summary: Kiss me once and say that you love me, then just for tonight, I can be happy. Stiles is fed up with Derek always hiding his emotions. Just for this one he wants a kiss. Even if it's just one, that'll be enough for him.


**Kiss Me Once**

 _Kiss me once and say that you love me, then just for tonight, I can be happy._ | Stiles is fed up with Derek always hiding his emotions. Just for this one he wants a kiss. Even if it's just one, that'll be enough for him. | I do NOT own Teen Wolf nor the Characters. I just own the plot line. | Read, enjoy, review. Thank you!

* * *

The chair spun with little creaking as Stiles threw his head back, letting it fall as he watched the ceiling. Everything was going in circles so fast his eyes couldn't keep up. It was too easy to get lost in that dizziness, to let go. Yet he couldn't, not tonight. Groaning he stopped the chair, settling his head between his legs to catch himself. Once his scrambled brain settled, he stood, looking over at his window. The night was just arriving, the last blanket of darkness stretching over the sky as the moon began it's slow ascent upward. The stars were twinkling brightly as if dancing, shining to be noticed. Stiles wanted to be noticed. He wanted a special pair of eyes upon him. Red eyes.

"Like that will ever happen," he mumbled aloud before plopping onto his bed, the mattress protesting with a groan. Sighing into his blankets, he turned over onto his side, watching the neon green numbers of his clock change. It was now ten forty and despite being tired, Stiles couldn't sleep. He refused actually. How could he fall asleep when he knew what lay in wait? He knew once his eyes closed that **he** would be there, with that seductive smirk; those bedroom eyes and lush lips. He'd be there with his tan, toned skin and muscles; that sculpted chest and stomach. Stiles knew he would just be swept away into those big strong arms, carried away in a sea of pleasure until morning, when he'd awake to sorrow and heartache. He couldn't handle the aching any longer. Tonight, he would not sleep. He could not face another morning of constant torture. Just this once, he wanted peace.

A tap on his window disturbed him of his thoughts. With a snap of his head, he saw that familiar face, **his** face, and wanted to cry out in agony. Could he not have one night? Just one? Another tap and he finally sat up.

"Alright, alright. Keep your jeans on, I'm coming." Lifting himself from his bed, he reluctantly walked to his window, pushing it up to let the brooding werewolf in. Just like every other night, the Alpha walked to the middle of his room, sniffing for any hint of trouble before moving to a corner and crossing his arms. That same stare that haunted Stiles dreams appeared and Stiles had to turn away. He needed a distraction. Ah! Grabbing his phone, he decided to check his messages, hoping there would be some to reply to. Sadly, there were no new messages. _"Figures,"_ he thought, _"the one time I want messages and I get zero."_ Giving up on the phone, he tossed it back down on his desk, running a hand absently through his now shaggy hair. _"Hm, need a haircut."_

"Stiles."

He turned around, noticing one of the wolf's brows was raised in questioning. "What?" Stiles asked, turning around to face him.

"You smell odd."

Deadpanned, Stiles scoff, "Well gee, thanks for the compliment. You don't smell so bad yourself, sourwolf." Shaking his head, Stiles made his way back to his bed. "Why are you even here? There hasn't been any supernatural activity lately and as far as I know, Scott didn't mention any research needed."

"First off, don't call me that," the Alpha growled. "Secondly, I -" He stopped, his jawline tightening. _"Oookay, that's weird,"_ Stiles thought.

"You what?" The Alpha stayed silent, his body tensing up. Stiles sighed. "You what, Derek?"

"I ... I wanted to check up on you," Derek finally answered. He seemed a little unnerved and there was a tone to his voice, different from usual. Almost as if he didn't want to admit that was his reason for being here.

"Well, alright then," Stiles said. "As you can see, I'm fine so if you'd kindly exit my room so I can sleep, that'd be greatly appreciated. Ok, bye." Turning over on his side, his back to Derek, Stiles tried to keep his breathing calm. Damn that werewolf. Damn him for showing up. Can he seriously not have just one night? One night without that Alpha on his mind? It was torture enough he had to be in the same house and room with him on a daily bases. Even worse when he was stuck with the werewolf whenever Scott would be chasing an enemy. It was painful to just even see the werewolf ever since his feelings began. That was over a year ago and now; now it was becoming just plain unbearable. Stiles needed to escape, to run. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that he had to go through all this inner turmoil with his emotions while the Alpha probably didn't even notice him. Why? Why couldn't he have just on night? Why couldn't he -

"Stiles?" It was barely a whisper, but Stiles heard him. That's when he felt the wet streaks down his cheeks. _"Huh, when did that start?"_ Stiles pondered, but when he wiped them away with his sleeves, they didn't seem to stop. Soon his shoulder were shaking as he began to sob uncontrollably. Alarmed, Derek knelt onto his bed. Cautiously, the wolf raised a hand to comfort, but stopped. "Stiles, what's wrong?" he asked, concern in his tone.

The teen stayed still for a moment, the tears still falling. Should he take this moment to let it all out finally? Should he even bother to? It wasn't like the werewolf would even understand nor reciprocate what he feels. It was just a one sided puppy love. Stiles frowned. Just one sided?

"It's nothing," he bit out. "I'm fine." He voice cracked at the end and he mentally cursed at himself. He knew the wolf would know he's lying. His heart had to be going crazy right about now. He felt Derek lean closer to him, his finger brushing his shoulder in the gentlest of touches. It was always like this. Anytime Stiles was hurt or in any sort of pain, the Alpha would show kindness towards him. He would turn into a gentle, caring being. Yet as soon as Stiles was fine, it was back to threats, being pushed against walls, and glared at. He couldn't take it any longer.

"Stiles -"

"No!" Stiles shouted, jumping off the bed and away from Derek. The wolf was startled for just a moment before becoming still, his body tense again; cautious. "I told you I was fine so just leave. I can't take it any more." That made Derek's face contort in confusion.

"What are you talking about Stiles? Did someone hurt you?"

Stiles scoffed, throwing his hands in the air. It ended tonight. "Did someone hurt me? Well let's see, I spend every waking hour of my life with my head spinning with torturous emotions while you just sit there like nothing's happening. So is someone hurting me, **Derek**? Yeah, I'd say so."

Derek seemed confused until his face finally settled back to it's normal brooding stare. He was silent and that just fueled Stiles even more.

"God, you're so ignorant sometimes!" he yelled, turning to face the window. He felt the hot tears coming back, his cheeks burning. "Why can't you just see it?" he asked, his voice cracking again. "I stand there, every day, by your side and you don't notice me. At all. I'm only useful if you need research and then other times I'm just in your way, aren't I? Getting shoved into walls, threatening to rip my throat out with your teeth. I'm nothing but a rag doll to you; a chew toy to play with." He curled his fists by his side, whipping around to face Derek, his eyes blaring with hurt, anger, and sorrow. "Well my emotions aren't something you can just play with, Derek!" The wolf flinched at his words, at his voice. Stiles was glad he did. He wanted his words to cut through that thick skull of his. Sighing, Stiles walked back over to his bed, sitting down with his head held in his hands. "I can't take it anymore, Derek," he barely whispered, but knew the wolf could hear. "My heart can't take being ignored every day when it continues to love you."

"What?" Derek blurted out, his eyes widening just slightly as he took a step back. Stiles let out a half sigh, half chuckle.

"You heard me, you stupid wolf," Stiles said, turning his head to look at Derek with a sad smile. "I love you." He saw Derek's eyes flash with a million emotions before they settled to their normal stare. Even now, after all of what he just confessed, Derek was still holding up a wall. Frowning, Stiles stood up, making his way around the bed towards Derek. "Damn it, why don't you say something? I just admitted all of that to you and you still stare at me like I've barely said a word?"

Derek looked down, his face slowly relaxing to show confusion, worry, and something else Stiles couldn't read. He was still silent and Stiles knew then the wolf's answer. Derek didn't love him back, didn't feel anything for him, and was trying not to say anything to hurt the teen even more. Swallowing back the lump in his throat, Stiles finally gave up and leaned his head on Derek's shoulder, making the wolf jump in surprise.

"I don't care if you don't love me back. If you don't feel anything towards me," he mumbled into the shirt, "but please, _**please**_." Pausing, Stiles looked up, his eyes watery and his cheeks puffy. "Just this once, even if it's just once, please kiss me. It's all I'm asking for." Stiles didn't hold his breath, because he knew Derek wouldn't - "Mmph!" Eyes widening, Stiles stood still in shock as he felt Derek's lips press against his. It wasn't hard or rough, but gentle and light. It took Stiles a second before he finally returned the kiss, pushing all of his want and desperation for the wolf into it. His arms hooked around Derek's neck automatically as he felt Derek's arms wrap around his waist and pull him close. It was probably just part of the moment, but Stiles didn't want it to end. His whole body was becoming warm, complete even, and everything was finally feeling ok. Yet he knew it wasn't. More tears began to fall as he pulled back, lowering his head so Derek couldn't see. Wiping most of them away with his sleeve, he looked up with a smile, sad but slightly happy.

"Thank you," he said softly. "You'll probably want to go now. I won't say anything to the Pack and I'll forget this ever happened tomorrow." Stiles turned to go towards his bed, but Derek wouldn't let go of his waist. Instead the wolf dragged him back flushed against his body and captured his lips again, this time in a fierce and dominant way. Stiles gasped into the kiss, his hands awkwardly settling on Derek's shoulders as he had no clue what to do. When Derek pulled back, his eyes were red and watery. He leaned his forehead down against Stiles, shaking with a low chuckle.

"You stupid human," he mumbled. Stiles was about to retaliate, but Derek stopped him. "I don't hate you. In fact, it's the opposite. I love you. I only treat you so roughly so you'll become scared of him and run away. I treat you so badly so you'll be safe from the danger we constantly put you through. Yet if it's making you feel like this," Derek paused, looking Stiles in the eyes. Stiles gasped as he saw tears streaming down the wolf's cheeks, his hand quickly cupping the wolf's cheek. Derek smiled, leaning into the touch. "Stiles, if I'm just constantly hurting you, then I'll stop. I'll stop, so please, stop crying." Derek pulled him into a tight hug, burying his face in the crook of Stiles neck. Stiles couldn't move, couldn't breathe. His mind was racing a million miles per second.

"D-Derek?" he called out lightly. Derek pulled back, looking at Stiles.

"Yes?" There was a loud slap in the room and Derek's cheek turned a bright red for just a split moment before fading back to tan. Stiles hand throbbed and he waited for Derek to growl at him, but Derek only nodded. "I know, I know. I'm so sorry, Stiles. I never meant to hurt you like this. Never." Stiles began to cry again, his arms finally wrapping around Derek as his body moved again.

"Just don't do it again, you sour wolf," Stiles warned, chuckling slightly as he hugged the wolf. Derek chuckled with him.

"I promise, I won't." He looked at Stiles and for the first time, saw Stiles' eyes twinkling with joy. His heart swelled at those eyes and he quickly kissed the teen again. Stiles wasted no time in returning the kiss, his hands gripping into the dark hair as he pulled closer, wanting and needing more.

"I love you, you stupid wolf," he gasped out, smiling.

"I love you, too, Stiles. I love you too."

* * *

Alright! So that's my short story to try and get some inspiration rolling again. Probably sucked but all well. Let me know what you guys thought and I'll try and continue my other stories that I know you guys are so desperately waiting for.

Later!


End file.
